tyrrus_and_the_world_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Imps
Imps are small, unintelligent creatures who are found all across the world. They are well known for stealing shiny things and creating hoards of gold and metal in abandoned buildings. They are rat-like and carnivorous Description Appearance Imps are short, around 4 foot tall while standing at full height. They possess four arms and two legs, though they often run using their arms, and their hands are clawed. Though they are not intelligent creatures, they do have opposable thumbs and their hands are nimble enough to use human tools. Imps have grey fur, though not all over their body. Their skin is reddish-brown. An Imp's face strongly resembles that of a rat, though with a shorter snout and large yellow eyes. Additionally, some of them have horns growing from the top of their heads. Their teeth are all sharp and often grow in strange angles that poke out of the mouth. Imps have a long rat-like tail that is fully articulated. Behaviour Imps are often solitary creatures and are likely to fight any other imps they find. However, certain kinds have been known to travel in packs. Even these usually devolve to fighting among themselves when they find something they all want. This is because Imps are naturally selfish and greedy creatures. Imps are famous for their love of shiny things. Gold, silver, metal, gems, anything shiny, they want. They keep these in hordes in sheltered spaces and often treat their horde better than they treat themselves. They form strong bonds with the things they find and are fiercely protective of it. Their love of shiny things often means they end up stealing weapons and tools, this is very dangerous because some of them can learn how to use these and quickly turn from a nuisance to a menace. Imps hate humans with a passion, though they have no qualms living in abandoned human residences, or the squalid parts of a dwelling with humans living in it too. If they can't find a house or a sewer or any kind of tunnel, they may live in caves. During mating season, male and female imps may overcome their usual hatred of one another and reproduce. An imp may show a potential mate their horde to impress them. It is some kind of primitive tradition for the young to be born near the female's horde, and as such an eligible female without a horde is shunned and often killed. The mother raises her young imps until they're old enough to survive on their own, at which point the mother kicks them out of her cave/sewer/house, never to return. Dark Imps Imps, with their tiny greedy minds, are easily manipulated by the dark gods. Some imps may be chosen by dark beings and elevated, being granted greater intelligence. These imps can often speak and are a much greater danger to humans than regular imps. They are cunning, manipulative, and able to lead groups of lesser imps. These imps often learn how to use weapons. With their four arms they can become incredibly skilled with weaponry. These imps can be instantly recognised by the fact their eyes are black instead of yellow. Gameplay Regular imps are level 3. They are treated as human fighters and given basic weapons, but they have much less skill with them. They are found in caves, sewers, and abandoned places. Defeating them may grant a lot of loot from their horde. Dark Imps are level 7. They have better weapons and better skill with them. Dark Imps are able to Quadruple weild, making them very good at parrying. They also have dark abilities. Notable Imps Colin of Scarrios